


A Place For Us

by Thedangerinlove



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedangerinlove/pseuds/Thedangerinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But their relationship was too perfect for that, and its not like any of the gods or God above would grant them the easiness of casual kisses or lazy days in bed or even marriage and a child or two. Each kiss and hug came with a heavy tax, each look was a promise to pay it back. But whoever really was up above was tired of waiting and was ready to collect what was rightfully theirs, with interest of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So this is my first Fanfic. It was originally part of a tumblr secret Santa. Bare with me as it is very long. Come find me on tumblr!- thedangerinlove. Thanks for reading.

A Place For Us by Thedangerinlove

 

She had red in her ledger. It was true, time had lead to the accumulation of the bold red dripping from her ledger. However, it was no longer dripping. It was soaked in red- completely washed in the red of debt. All because of one man- Steve Goddamned Rogers.

In all fairness, she should have seen it coming. He was a good soldier- a great one even- and she was nothing but a tool, with no purpose except to kill others. But, he was an even better man than he was a soldier. That caused her some problems.

After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D and the fiasco that was the Winter Soldier, they were all called to Stark Tower to discuss a new threat and the potential of two new team members. For the first time in almost six months she sees Steve again. Even though he seemed to grow even more handsome- his face and his caring words do not send shivers down her spine. (Although it does piss her off that he looks perfect while she looks like a train wreck after the hell that past six months had been- even though she doesn’t concern herself with her physical appearance.) 

After the long-ass meeting with Fury, Agent Hill, and the rest of the team, Tony suggests they go back to the Swama joint. She opens her mouth to decline because she’s not really up for a team date or being around Rogers anymore than she has to, but when even Thor’s thunderous yet well mannered voice rings out in support of the idea, she sucks it up. If she said no, they might think something’s up and ask questions. She didn’t need any people trying to help her or get close to her. Especially Rogers. She already owed his star- spangled ass from saving her in the explosion at the old S.H.I.E.L.D. base. She didn't need anymore red. She had grown to hate the color. 

Banner’s right- they are a living time bomb- so its no wonder when they run into some trouble when they’re eating. The people in the black clothes- from HYDRA, best guess- attack with no warning. One moment everyone was eating, except for the Cap whose eyes had grown darker in the six months since she had seen him, the next moment the far wall had been blow to pieces. The initial blow left Stark unconscious- which was fine with her because he didn’t even have his suit. When the dust cleared, it left her with what she suspected a few broken bones courteous of the large hunks of wall that were now covering her. But she was Black Widow, she was fire, she was a professional, and most of all she didn’t need anyone’s help. 

But one larger piece of cement was to heavy for her to lift. When she tried to, a little yelp leapt from her mouth, catching the attention of a man wearing a mask over his face and two straps forming an “x” across his chest who seemed to be over seeing the whole attack. She can’t hear what he’s saying through the mask, but she can tell he’s laughing. He swings his gun around from his back, but his actions are stopped by a loud thump. The man drops instantly giving the Russian born spy a glimpse of the American hero who saved her life again. He throws his shield again, taking out the last of the attackers.   
Hawkeye is busy retrieving his arrows from the fallen bodies and Thor and Bruce are helping Stark up from underneath the rubble. Steve gently lifts the heavy sections of wall from her stomach, revealing the bright red stain on her black shirt. 

With a shake of her head and with a flash of understanding in his eyes, Steve lifts her up and sneaks out the giant hole in the wall. She didn’t need the attention of the others or their concern -she was fine. Once again, it had to be the one person on the team that deserved a normal life- the one person who could make the strongest walls fall and see past the lies. It had to be him. 

But she decides to let him take her to apartment- which he had to break into thanks to her complexe system of locks- and allows him to look at her wounds. It’s not like he hasn’t seen wound like hers before- he was in the Army. It’s not like he hasn’t seen her before. 

She can vividly retell all of the events during the three-day events of the Winter Soldier. Even if she doesn’t act like it, she remembers it all. The fight on the ship when he dared to touch her. In the hospital, when he looks at her a long moment and slowly brings him to her and kisses her forehead after Fury “dies”. Later at the hospital, when she, against her better judgement not to trust him, shows him her scars to him. When she hopped into his lap and covers his head with her arms from the madman on the roof shooting at them. Kissing him hard on the mouth. Gaining his trust. Kissing him on the cheek as an apology, a promise, a goodbye, and a secret. Even before that she remembers how it was her instinct to turn to him for protection in New York. 

So, because he’s already seen her ugly insides before, she doesn’t cover herself up and kick his ass out of her room. But since he still is Steve Rogers, he blushes as he takes her shirt off and looks away from her. Luckily, the cuts aren’t deep,its more like a huge scrape across her midsection. He gets two towels from her bathroom and presses one against her stomach. The other one her gently lays over her bra with his cheeks alight. 

After the red finally stops pouring out from her, she directs him to the draw with her nightshirts. After he finished pulling it over her head, he left the room. For the forty minutes he was gone, she thought he left her. Her voices inside of her head yell at her from all direction to stop the sentimental crap, that she was nothing but a weapon of mass destruction. 

But when Rogers comes back with clean clothes and wet hair, her body hummed in response to his presence. The super soldier laid down on the floor beside her bed on his back and promptly fell asleep. She watches him in disbelief for hours. 

When she wakes up, he’s no longer there. She finds him in the gym downtown punching one of the countless bags he has lined up. She offers to spar with him. He collects her punches and kicks as her sincere thanks. 

He understands her troubles and nightmares. 

It wasn’t the last time he saves her. He doesn’t like to think he saves her. He know who she is and what she is made of- at least he thinks he does. He knows damn well for sure that she doesn’t need saving. He likes to think that by saving her, he saves his own soul. Sometimes, she saves him, too.

They fall into a pattern after a while. They do everything together. It’s not because they love each other because even if they did love each other in the darkest corners of their hearts, they would never admit it. They’ve each endured too much pain and encountered too much loss. At the end of the day, ever superheroes can’t outrun their demons. 

After another mission go wrong, she finds herself climbing in his window at two a.m. A few weeks later, she wakes up to pounding on her door at midnight. She opens it to see Steve soaking wet. She doesn’t know if it is from the rain coming down in sheets outside or from the rivers carving canyons down his cheeks. 

All of my family is dead.  
Mine is too.  
I can’t see the light anymore.  
Just follow my lead.

A few weeks later, they give up all reservations they formerly had, and end up crashing together every night. By this time, the names “Rogers” and “Natasha” or “Agent Romanoff” had been exchanged for “Steve” and “Nat”. Her clothes also change from her own to Steve’s as the nights go on. 

The shared living spaces between the two began to increase rapidly. After a few weeks, a medley of clothes can be found in both homes. Her shampoo and body wash has found a permanent place in his bathroom, while his cologne is ever present on her vanity. Both houses are stocked in their favorite snacks. 

Every night, after every nightmare, they would trade their stories, tales, and wishes. Little by little, the pieces of their lives come together to make a horrifyingly beautiful mosaic. They know each other like no other- but they don’t flaunt it or wear it on their sleeves. As the days go on, they save each other more than they can count- but not in the conventional way. Every minute of the day makes them fall deeper into something. They don’t know what. What other emotion comes after love?

The new found peace in their lives comes to a halt when a newer, bigger threat appears. The threat Ultron posses calls all of the Avengers to room together in the former Stark Tower. Stark says that it will be fun- like a cooler, awesomer college dorm house. It’s a shame she doesn’t believe him. 

They still find each other every night. She still wears his clothes, and he still smells like her. They go awhile without anyone finding out about their arrangements and trading of secrets and comfort. Stark catches them first.

Him- being his nosey, arrogant self- had been looking for the Capsicle for some input on his newest invention and their plan of attack. Bruce had already kicked him out of the lab, Thor was somewhere in transit back to Earth, and Clint was up nesting somewhere. That left only the good ole’ Black Widow for some info on the Captain's whereabouts. He bursted through the door but quickly shut his mouth when his eyes found the sight on the bed. The Captain and The Widow lay tangled in each other’s arms in the bed. There were tear stains on the pillow. His arms were tightly wrapped around her frame. Her head was glued to the crook of his neck and her arms were around his neck and gripping his hair. 

The sight was so startling, Tony was frozen for a few minutes. Even he could realize the child-like intimacy between the two. It clicked in his head. The two were always together. When anyone other than Steve would call her Nat, she would hiss in apprehension. How whenever something went wrong, the two left together. The signs where small, but they were there. Tony, too, understood, and left the sleeping pair. 

There was nothing childlike about it. It was life or death.

Jarvise, keep that door locked when those two are alone in there at all times.

Yes, sir. 

That night, he held Pepper extra tight. 

Once Tony had broken the dam, it seemed all of the others caught the pair at one time or another. However, they all shoved it to the back of their minds because the two had saved them so many times each. They never even talked about it with each other, until they all saw what happened the day Captain America- the beloved Steve Rogers- died. 

Surprisingly, the next one to spot the pair was Thor. Jane was spending the night at the tower with him. After all, they would have to go into battle soon, and he wanted to spend every minute with her. He was startled awake in the middle of the night when Jane got out of bed requesting water. The gentle brute of a man picked her up and plopped her down in the bed, proclaiming that he would get it for her. The hushed yelling of the voices in the kitchen startled him out of his drowsy stupor. 

Thor was the next to see the sight that made Tony Stark’s whole attitude change around the two- although he still kept his trademark humor- and respect Pepper even more than he thought possible. Thor looked into the room from the hallway to see the Soldier and the Man Killer quietly yelling at each other.

Her eyes were wet with the pain of years past, and his eyes were overshadowed with the silence of years past. Thor couldn’t hear their argument, but he could feel the unspeakable pain and numbness within them. He understood when the Captain fell to his knees with his hands on the cold, hard floor grabbing at his chest, his head, his heart. He takes a step forward to see what’s going on, but suddenly the girl is there. She takes his calloused hands and fold them into her smaller ones. She kisses each palm and each finger. She gently grabs his chin and whipes at his cheeks with her thumbs. The kisses she places on his eyes act as dams to the pain of his history that is written in the text books. That was the first time Thor had ever seen a man cry.

She wastes no time to start apologizing. 

I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.  
It hurts.  
You’re too good for me.  
But it burns without you. 

She laughs a little and allows herself to be picked up by Steve. Thor watches as the pair walks out. She is pressed against his chest, with her arms around his neck, and with her feet dangling above the floor. The Super Soldier hugs her waist and carries her to the room. Thor watches them leave.

He forgot Jane’s water. 

The next lucky person to behold the Holy sight was Bruce Banner. After all this time, the sight seemed holy, appearing every day under the other’s noses but seldom noticed by the others. The experience left you hollowed and tingling. 

This time, it’s the girl that breaks before the pain and suffering brought on to her by the scars of her past. Some might think that the pain might have subsided some- especially after the victory over Ultron- but it was ever present, now more than ever. After finding each other, you might think they fell in love and everything was good. But they were super-human, and everything was bigger, including their fears of the past. It seemed like finding each other was only hurting them more. Instead of shutting the pain away, it came out in the most horrid of ways. The past was gone, as was everyone and everything to do with it. But now they had eachother- one more thing to lose, one more thing to screw up. 

It’s one of those nights, the ones where he too is ravaged by his mistakes from the past. All he can see is the destruction he caused through “The Other Guy’s” eyes. So, like the many nights before, he walks to the lab. What he finds there takes his breath away.

The Black Widow is there, whirling around, speaking what he can only fathom is Russian. She’s tapping on the touch screens that hang randomly in the room. He almost calls out to her to be careful, that she might break it. But the large disturbance that is Steve Rogers came into his view. He grabs the girl, pulling her to his chest. He sinks to the floor when the hard punches and kicks start. But he does his job, he keeps her tight. 

The Doctor watches as he mumbles a soft Russian lullaby in her ear. He gathers he learned it from her. By the time he finishes the lullaby, she had stopped struggling but still shook her head in conflict with her monsters. By the time he finishes three of his favorite songs from the time before the ice, she is still. For added measure, he sticks in a song from this decade in there. He sang in between the kisses placed on her hair and forehead. 

When he makes his move to get up, she huffs in protest and tightens her grip on him. He delivers a breathless laugh her way. He stands up, with the smaller figure still clinging to him. He takes her to the room. The Doctor doesn’t see the way he carefully undresses her and pulls out her pajamas. He doesn’t she the way he kisses every scar on her torso and arms. He certainly does not see the way they fold into one another. 

Just because he does not see it does not mean that he cannot imagine it. 

 

It makes sense. During the meeting, the two would come and go together. They would hear each other’s opinions and work with them. During the battles, the two were constant companionship. How afterwards, they would silently fuss over each other. One time Clint had shot the guy in the back of the head while he was fighting with the girl. She went on a rampage, declaring she didn’t need help, killing forty men in under twenty minutes. When Steve stepped in another time, they just nodded at each other. When a building collapsed, leaving Cap underneath, she was the first to start slinging rocks. 

And who could forget when Ultron had barely cut her arm open. In under a second, Steve was upon him in all of his Star- Spangled glory. None of them will forget the moment Steve damned him to hell. 

For the first time, Bruce wishes he had someone to hold, too. 

For all of the kissing they do, they never seem to land one on their lips. He always lays his reassurance on her hair, forehead, cheeks, nose, neck, and behind her ear. She shows her hope and caring for him by placing her life and sanity on his hands, fingers, forehead, eyes, and jaw. The first time they really, truly kiss is when he’s already left his body and she is screaming at the same time. 

Clint was the last one to witness their dirty, little secret. He didn’t take to it as well as the others. He almost questioned it.

Almost.

He stumbles upon them the night before the last big battle of the Civil War.He was on one of the roofs adjacent to the Stark Tower. He liked life more from a distance. He was actually thinking about turning in for the night. But then he looked over to placed he liked to think that he called home, when he saw a sweet sigh dancing before his eyes. 

The unusual pair was twirling around the patio below the sign of the tower. He could vaguely hear some old songs playing in the background. The archer furrowed his brow at the tinkering song of her laughter and the glow of his smile. They never did that.

The Captain grabbed the Black Widow around the waist and picked her up off the ground. For the first time since they both were injected, they felt free. Their spirits soared and flew up around with the stars. They were happy. It would not only be the first time, but also the last time. For tomorrow, they would go into battle, and the Captain- such a vital part of the team, part of her- would fall upon the ruined and blood stained streets.   
When he finally put her down, he leaned down to lay a chaste kiss on her nose. He followed with her forehead and hair. He pulled her to him in a swift movement they had perfected over time. The Archer felt something brewing in the bottom of his stomach at the sight. 

The Cap laid another kiss behind her ear. She looked up at him, with something the Archer could not distinguish in her eyes. Even after their time together and how close they became, he still could not read her as well as the ghost of a man could. He thought they were going to kiss. 

But their relationship was too perfect for that, and its not like any of the gods or God above would grant them the easiness of casual kisses or lazy days in bed or even marriage and a child or two. Each kiss and hug came with a heavy tax, each look was a promise to pay it back. But whoever really was up above was tired of waiting and was ready to collect what was rightfully theirs, with interest of course. 

So, instead, they just feel back on each other and closed their eyes. The Archer with the watchful eye looked on as they went to the room. He scoffed at the idea of them actually loving each other. They couldn’t, they wouldn’t. This wasn’t a moive, it was life- and a hardass one at that. They wouldn’t be stupid and senseless enough to trust each other in a world of lies and pain. 

At least, he hoped they wouldn’t. He cared too much about his team, and he didn’t want it falling apart.

But as he settled down later that night, he felt the strange brewing feeling in his stomach again- a feeling he recognized as hope. 

Sometimes the most beautiful things die in the most horrifyingly ugly ways. And they had both learned that the hard way. They both knew that. That’s why they both knew that every night may be their last. But it seemed that the All- American Captain had fine tuned his sense of eminent danger. He knew what she didn’t, so that night his held on the her with white knuckles and his touches burned. It was a shame she didn’t notice. 

The next day, he was shot. They were losing, they all knew that. He had already sent her downtown in a hurry to get everyone out of the way. Had anyone else told her to get out of the direct fighting, she would have spit in their eye and taken them down. They gave each other a long look, each feeling the pull of the something within them. When he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, she tangled her fingers in his hair. He kissed her forehead on more time. She placed a kiss to his jaw. 

No one noticed, no one cared. They were fighting a losing war. They knew they would be fine and that they didn't need any help. The pair was unstoppable- together or by themselves. 

They were saying goodbye and only one of them knew it. Long ago, they had promised to never keep secrets from each other. They always knew that promises were made to be broken. 

Thor and Stark were up in the air, Clint was somewhere shooting people down, Hulk was smashing something to the right, Scarlet was doing something crazy, and Quicksilver was just returning from running The Black Widow downtown. Suddenly, everything stopped and everything that they were fighting dropped. Even she felt it. So she grabbed the nearest motorcycle and gunned it all the way back to where everyone now stood. Steve had thought her to ride. It was a beautiful sight. 

Back at the scene, everyone was crowded around the sight. Stark voiced their thoughts. 

Shit. No, no, this cannot be happening. 

In a flash, their minds moved to the Russian red head who should be here. But not even Stark voiced that thought, for they still didn't know if the others had gotten in on the sweet little secret. 

They were all frozen in shock. He couldn't be dead, he was the glue to their group. They needed him. They also though she needed him. Who thought the most utterly human way would snuff out the flame of the Super Soldier? The first to come must always be the first to leave. It was sickening. 

He couldn't be dead just like that. He had sustained gun shots before. Why was this any different?

Their thoughts were halted by the sigh of a motorcycle pulling up. They snapped their heads to see the small, power packed red head spy comng up to them. Banner, still in his Hulk form, stepped in front of her. After the last few battles, he had learn to control himself a little bit more. He still lost control, though. She didn't even blink her eye. She just rolled in between his legs. 

Next was Thor. He fell to a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. The Twins go at her, only to have Quicksilver run into his sister and land in a tangled heap on the cement. She broke the arrow amied at her by Clint in front of his face. 

At first, she didn't think anything had happened. She just thought they had won. A stupid thought, every victory comes with a price. But then they had blocked her. With every dirt covered face she defeated in their attempt to block her added to her panic. What were they hiding from her, she was one of the founding members. She was so pissed, stressed, confused, and scared she didn't even feel remorse for breaking Clint's arrow. Imagine that- she was scared. The thought almost are her laugh. Almost. 

Stark raised his arm to fire at him. The look of absolute panic in her eyes stops him. He flashes back to that night so long ago when he first saw them, wrapped in each other. Since then he had picked up more and more if them. Even though they kept it hidden almost always, he could tell what they meant to each other. He didn't understand, however, that it wasn't love. It was something deeper. 

But because he thought they were lovers, he let her pass. They all watched as it registered in her eyes what had hapend. They waited for her to cry. It was more heartbreaking because she didn't.

She walked to the two dead bodies on the courthouse stairs. She kicked the vile man away from the Captian. She sat down next to him and carefully pulled his head on to her lap. She brushed his golden hair and some of the dirt out of his face. The others couldn't understand her Russian mumblings. The things they did hear broke their hearts one by one. 

His biggest fear was to die alone. 

She kissed his eyes one more time. They thought she was going to get up. She thought she was going to be strong. It's funny how things never go the way we think they will. 

Instead, she tried to get up, but ended up falling back down. She kissed him on the lips, once, as if the fairytales about true love's kiss were true. For a moment, she thought he kissed back. But he was already gone. His soul had already been blown from him body. 

Her sanity and safety were gone with him. 

The others watched as the pulled his head to her neck and hugged him against her. Her eyes were as lifeless as his. When they took him from her, she had his blood on her hands. That night, not even her panicked tears could wash it off. 

The others sat in the living room around the table. There were two empty seats. They pretended they couldn't hear to sounds of things being thrown and dropping to the floor and the sound of the hysterical crying. Every thump and slam that sounded from the room across the hall gave them another dose of reality. 

Stark had gotten up a few mins ago to get some drinks. All of the hard liquor- including the vodka- was gone. It wasn't in him to get any more. However, he did walk to her door with the Banner, Clint, and Thor trailing behind him to place his shield in front of her door. 

When they got back to the living room, everyone but Clint, Bruce, Thor, and Tony had gone to bed. Tony started the ball rolling. 

I saw them, a long time ago. Did you know they slept together every night? But they just slept. 

The others looked at him with wide eyes. They all nodded. Thor added in. 

He broke down in the kitchen once. She kissed his hands and dried his eyes. 

Banner broke in. 

When she broke down in the lab, he sang to her and kissed her forehead till she was coherent again. 

Clint spoke after a few long moments. 

I saw them dancing once. They laughed and smiled. 

The sharing of the stories witnessed by the rag tag team stopped when Stark pondered the possibility of then being in love. They were interrupted by the presence of the Russian Spy. 

No, we didn't love each other. It was something.... Deeper. 

Even with the almost empty bottle of vodka gripped in her hand, her voiced didn't waver and her form stayed unshakable. They all stared at each other. She never opened up, and just because Steve Rodgers was dead. But then again, if he really was that big in her life, maybe. 

He saved me many times. I cannot believe that the one time he needed me to save him, he sent me away. I thought that we were beyond the petty movie love. I guess not. 

They all continued to watch as she turned on her heel and walked to the kitchen.

Where the hell’s the Aspirin? 

Something crashed and shattered. They heard her light footsteps retreating down the hall.

The next morning, she didn’t come to breakfast. The blini that was made by Pepper for her lay untouched till the others meet up in the kitchen at lunch time. Clint threw everything- including the plate- away. 

A few weeks later, she comes out of the room. The past few days have seen his favorite sings floating the ought the door and noise in the form of screams at night being to only sign of life from the little room. When she finally comes out for the whole day, she's in his clothes. The ones from the beginning. 

It would be nice to say the others had moved on already. They hadn't. Once or twice, Stark had gone to tease him. Banner had gone to talk to him about plans. Thor had gone to share a new experience from the twenty first century. Clint had called out to him to talk. 

They had gone in his bedroom once. It was bare, the same way it was when they all moved in ages ago. They began to realize how much the two relied in each other. 

She smelt like him. What calmed her made the others uneasy, as if he had just been the one getting the box of cereal from the kitchen and taking it back to his bedroom. But he wasn't there. 

The lonely Russian Spy finally put herself back into her line of work, there was no stopping her. She was once again the best spy in the world. 

After a while, most of the others had gotten over the shock of his death. They had even welcomed Bucky on Steve's wishes to keep the legacy of the captain alive. Natasha didn't like that. She refused to give him the shield. Stark made a replica out if the strongest stuff he could get. They all went through the pain of his death once more when Bucky put on the suit for the first time. She didn't. She refused to even talk to Bucky. On the first day at Stark Tower, Bucky was shot in the leg by her. Natasha didn't like that, either. 

She still wore his clothes. 

They only fully understood what he meant to her when they relizes her sanity was gone. Like before, they all caught her talking to someone in the air once. It was in the quiet times after a successful mission when there was nothing to be done. And because the Russian Spy had always a little remote, she was lonely. And he was supposed to be there when she was lonely. But he wasn't. It was like he was never there at all. 

 

She looked up at him. His eyes were light. She gripped his shirt, right over his heart with her right hand. The other was toying with the edge of the white night shirt. She watched the hand over his heart slowly clench and unclench. 

He didn't like seeing her this way. He hated the hurricanes that ravaged on in her eyes the damage they left in their wake. He twirled a strand of her blood stained hair around his finger. She was still watching the hand the lay on his chest. He pulled on the strand a little. The two sets of eyes that had seen an array of horrors each met as they did every moment of every day. 

What is it Nat? Talk to me. 

She moved her hand to his jaw in a fetal attempt to either shut him up or convey her point. Even she didn't know at this point. But she still did it. 

He shook her by the shoulder gently. They both knew that he would never hurt her. She removed the hand that was clutching her waist and entwined her fingers with his. She held it between them. She wrapped the other side of his hand with her hand that was formerly touches his jaw. 

Promise.  
Promise what, Nat?  
Promise you’ll never leave me alone. No matter what horrors I force upon people.

He looked at their entwined hands and sighed. He was use to this. She thought that she was monster. It made him want to hunt down everyone who made her feel that way and damn them to Hell.

I promise. Just go to sleep.

She kissed his hand before letting it go. He kissed her nose. 

 

They were too perfect. It seemed only fitting the cruelness of fate would split them up. Although, it must be said fate can author they best love stories and tragedies. 

The redhead was curled into a fetal position on the bed. She had three steri- strips on her forehead. She still had the dirt and blood from her mission on her. She didn't mind getting the bed dirty. She didn't even use it anymore. She never needed sleep. But it was nice to act normal to for a little. But she didn't know. 

She was a fighter, a soldier, a survivor. She had learned to live again. In what state, she didn't know. 

You promised. You promised you son of a bitch. 

She went through the same thing each time she tried to sleep. She was used to it. 

You loved me didn't you? I always knew you were stupid. And a smart ass. But not that stupid. You promised me. 

She pretends she's fine again. The others pretend she's a great liar.


End file.
